Saiyan X Devil
by Psyman21
Summary: Cado, the newest upcoming time patroller since the Hero of Time has, with the help of Goku, finally defeated Mira and Towa. However, due to an action on Mira's part, Cado and a still alive Towa are tossed into a new world of angel's fallen angels and devils! Will their appearance in this world lead it to a happy ending, or an early destruction? OCxHarem and IsseixAsia.
1. Chapter 1

"Mira!" Roared a voice full of anger as shockwaves tore through the sky above the desolate city of the alternate timeline world.

In the sky three figures could be seen fighting with two going up against one but that one was holding their own quite well despite the handicap.

One of the figures was a well built male with fair skin, standing five foot eight and dressed in an orange gi with light blue boots, belt and wristbands with a weird symbol shown on the left chest. He currently radiated a shining blue aura that matched his spiked up neon blue hair and eyes that were actually both black when using his base form and his hair spiked out in all direction rather than just straight upwards like it currently was. This man was Son Goku, a Saiyan raised on Earth and one of the most powerful warriors in history and he was currently fighting alongside his student/friend against one of the strongest foes he had faced to date.

Said ally in this fight was another male only instead of the five foot eight height of Goku his was more around six foot three but just as muscled as the former. His skin was also quite fair but instead of radiating the blue aura Goku currently was his was golden and his hair fell in a spiky mane all the way down to his calf's while his eyes were a bright turquoise while like Goku in his base form both hair and eyes would be black but instead of spiking in all directions like Goku's, his hair was shorter and just spiked backwards **(Think Vergil's hairstyle from DMC)**. The man also had the signature Saiyan tail, now golden like his hair, wrapped around his waist as he currently wore some modified Saiyan armor in mostly dark grey with red outlining and the Time Patrol symbol on the left pectoral. This man fighting alongside Goku was the upcoming Time Patroller, and fellow Saiyan, Cado.

This duo was currently fighting against a single individual who for all intents and purposes looked like he was enjoying the two on one fight. This being stood around the same height as Cado but was far different as his entire upper body, save for his pectorals and abs, was covered in snow white fur which contrasted greatly with his pale blue skin yet matched his short, spiky white hair. The man wore no shirt but wore a pair of form fitting red, gold and black pants with a small back skirt, black and gold arm guards and a pair of potera style earing's. On his chest displayed proudly was a golden infinity symbol. This was Mira, a bio android created by the demon sorceress Towa to be her bodyguard and someday to be the greatest warrior in history, that was until he absorbed both Towa and the egg of the Bird of Time Toki-Toki which resulted in this new form of his.

Right Now Mira in his fused final form was going against Goku, in his Super Saiyan Blue form and Cado's Super Saiyan 3 form in a battle to decide the fate of time itself. Both sides were covered in various wounds due to the intensity of the battle but neither side was about to back down just yet.

"Goku, we can't keep this up forever. We need to separate Mira from the time egg." Stated Cado as he and Goku took a quick respite as well as Mira as the floated across from each-other while still keeping their guards up.

"Yeah your right and I think I know the perfect technique for it but one of us will have to hold him off so the other can get a clear shot." Stated Goku getting a nod from his fellow Saiyan as the two were ready to enact their plan.

"You have both proven to be worthy opponents, truly the Saiyan's live up to their reputation as a warrior race." Stated Mira, who was quite pleased with the battle occurring. True he wanted to be the strongest but more then anything he just wanted a fight that would excite him and so far he was disappointed by how things turned out. Sure he felt a little remorse for absorbing his creator but it needed to be done in order for him to evolve and become the warrior he sought to be.

"I'll hold him off, just wait for that moment!" Suddenly shouted Goku as he rushed Mira at blinding speeds and they engaged in a flurry of feet and fists as Cado held back waiting for the right moment to strike with maybe the one technique that could take Mira down and save Toki-Toki's egg.

Cado didn't have to wait long until the moment came when Goku delivered a flip kick to Mira that momentarily stunned the demonic android. Seeing opportunity Cado rushed forward while gathering all of his remaining ki into his right fist which then began to glow a brighter gold than his current form.

 **"DRAGON FIST!"** Cado declared the name of his attack as he threw his fist forward which released a large golden dragon similar in appearance to Shenron. The dragon struck the surprised Mira in the chest and after a brief moment of resistance _pushed through_ Mira as he released a pained gasp. Appearing on the other side of the android was Cado, only now he held Toki-Toki's egg in the very same hand he had used for his attack.

Suddenly the air began to rip and tear around Mira as his body could be seen glowing brightly, yet Cado could hear the words he spoke as he seemed to be dying with the sudden loss of his power from the egg.

"It was a good fight, I have no regrets save that I betrayed my creator to gain such a fight. Yet, hopefully this can make up for it. I hope you can forgive me for my actions one day, Towa." Spoke Mira as the single entity then split in two to reveal both a heavily battered Towa and Mira with Mira still disappearing but smiling nonetheless.

Mira turned to look at a wary Cado before giving a nod of respect which Cado returned in kind to his fellow warrior. And just like that, Mira vanished, but not without a bang as where the android had perished a tear in the fabric of reality occurred that was quickly sucking everything around it inside, including the unconscious Towa.

Now even though Cado could be a bit of an arrogant ass at times he still had a heart, mostly due to Goku's influence, and couldn't just let her disappear to Xeno knows where. So tossing the egg to Goku he flew towards Towa at high speeds and snatched her up. Thanks to his Super Saiyan 3 form he was able to resist the pulling effects of the rupture and thought it would be an easy escape.

Too bad it was at that moment that the fatigue from his fight with Mira hit him right then and he dropped out of his form and reverted back to his base form completely drained of energy. Seeing his fellow Saiyan in trouble Goku attempted to rush to the rescue but by then it was too late and both Towa and Cado disappeared along with the tear.

Goku could only stare in shock and anger at his inability to save his friend/student from his fate but inside of him he still held out hope that Cado was still alive and maybe had just been transported to a different part of the timeline.

"I have to see the Supreme Kai of Time about this. If there is even a chance of Cado being alive then we'll find him, I promise." Declared Goku as he was transported back to the Time Nest and finally leaving the desolate city of the timeline once and for all.

* * *

Rias Gremory was not having a good day at all.

Today she had come into this Rating Game to decide her future fully prepared to crush Riser Phenex, her so called _fiancé._ But everything had quickly went sideways for her. She had lost most of her peerage to Riser's, mostly due to his [Queen] and now she couldn't beat Riser due to his ridiculous healing ability that his clan possessed. Her only servant left now was her lone [Pawn] Issei Hyoudou but even he was on his last legs.

"Come now Rias, you know you can't win against me. I'm an immortal and all you have is a pathetic low-class devil backing you up. So why don't you just give up and marry me before I kill your _precious little servant._ " Sneered Riser arrogantly which made Rias grit her teeth in anger and to hold back the tears threatening to fall down as she saw the truth in the man's words.

She had no chance of winning now with her power depleting and Issei barely holding on as is. If she didn't give up then Riser would make good on his threat and kill her servant which is something she could not, and would not allow to pass. So it was with a heavy heart that Rias opened her mouth to announce her surrender but before she could say anything a sharp tearing sound was heard right before a tear in the very fabric of reality occurred in front of the now surprised devils.

"What the hell is that!?" Shouted a ragged Issei just before two figures were thrown out of the tear right before it vanished once more.

There were two figures now in front of the opposing devils, one male and one female, known immediately by Issei due to the women's generous bust size. The woman was unconscious and looked to have been in a rather tough fight given the state of her dark red and black dress that covered everything save for some of her midriff and the underside of her breast. She had flawless light blue skin and pointed ears, where the left ear a black potera earing was placed, while her hair was long with a bit falling over the right side to cover the right half of her face and a pure white with a gold hair accessory on the left side. Laying next to her was a black staff with two golden spiked ends that was nearly as tall as she was at about five foot five.

Riser licked his lips at the rather attractive, if oddly exotic, female before him and planned on maybe forcing her into his peerage and replacing Ravel for her, while Issei was drooling over her partially exposed breasts that looked to match Rias in size. Said Gremory heiress however, was more taken by the second figure that had come through the opening and was currently on his knees taking large gulps of air.

Rias couldn't help but blush as she got a good look at his features and the very defined muscles he was sporting that said this guy trained a lot. The armor he wore was quite foreign to her but she ignored that currently as the man began to speak and a deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Damn what a ride. That's what I get for trying to save a damsel in distress I guess." Spoke Cado as he stood back to his feet and took in his surroundings.

He was quite surprised at what he found.

He had what looked like a douchebag playboy with fiery wings on one side of him leering at Towa's unconscious form, which he glared at. And on the other was another boy, a teenager by the looks of it, looking very tired and scuffed up with dark colored pant's and a jacket with a red undershirt. The boy had dark brown hair and eyes and was rather plain looking but what caught Cado's eye was the red gauntlet on his left hand that Cado sensed a great deal of power coming from. Too bad the boy was also lloking at Towa, or more specifically her chest.

 _'Great, so far I seem to have a potential rapist and another perv like Roshi.'_ Thought Cado before setting his sights on the last figure which caught his eye quite a bit.

It was another teenage girl about seventeen like himself and wearing some type of uniform that Cado couldn't help but noticed, emphasized her assets a little too well. She had beautiful crimson hair that fell down her back and reminded the Saiyan of blood. He face and skin was flawless and he couldn't help but be enraptured by her shining green eyes as they locked onto his own black orbs. Cado felt heat rise to his cheeks and was about to speak before someone beat him to it.

"Well now isn't this a surprise. Not only do I get to marry you Rias but it looks like I found myself another toy as well." Stated Riser which instantly drew everyone's attention and ire.

Cado could easily sense how vile the man was and didn't like it one bit. Before joining the time patrol he had seen many things he wished he hadn't and rape was one of them. Looking at Riser he got the same feeling he got from those guys and he knew then and their that this prick had to die. Towa may be his enemy but he wasn't about to let her be defiled by some fried chicken.

"I would back off if I were you buddy before I have to hurt you." Stated Cado coldly which now drew attention to himself.

"As if you could human trash. Do you know who I am!? I am Riser Phenex and I'm immortal!" Declared Riser as his wings burned a bit brighter to emphasize his point but just bored Cado.

So instead of listening to the pompous ass rant about his so called 'power' the Saiyan pulled out a capsule and pressed the button on top to release the contents inside, which just so happened to be a sensu bean. Popping the small green bean into his mouth and giving it a few chew before swallowing, Cado's muscles expanded for a moment before settling and he could feel all his wounds heal and his energy return to full only now a bit stronger thanks to his zenkai boost.

"Yeah I don't give a damn who you are weakling. Now why don't you just fly home and suck on your mothers tit like the little bitch you are." Said Cado with a grin and making Rias and Issei try and keep from laughing loudly at the angry face Riser was making.

"How..how dare you speak to me like that you trash! I'll burn you alive for that insult before making that woman and Rias my whores!" Roared Riser as he launched a large ball of fire at a now pissed Cado with the intent to burn him alive.

Rias was about to move to help the stranger but it was unneeded as he had slapped the fireball away with no effort which made the three devil's gape in shock.

"First off, my name is Cado, a proud Saiyan warrior you arrogant piece of shit. No amount of pitiful power you possess can compare to that of a Saiyan." Spoke Cado coldly which made Riser and the others sweat as Cado's power began to increase to the point that the roof beneath their feet began to crack under the pressure.

"And secondly, if you think I'm gonna let a scumbag like you just take Towa and this woman behind me who I assume is Rias, against their will for your own sick enjoyment then you are sadly mistaken." Finished Cado as he glared at Riser who should have done the smart thing and run, but unfortunately his pride decided to step in and sealed his fate.

"And how are you gonna stop me!?"

Just then Cado disappeared in a burst of pure speed before reappearing in front of Riser with his fist now in his chest and going out the other side making Riser gasp in shock and pain.

"By killing you of course." Answered Cado with a savage smirk that made Riser wet himself in fear.

Unknown to Cado however, is that many high ranking beings were watching this and he had shaken up the powers that be of this world. Whether he liked it or not, Cado had become a person of interest for the entire supernatural world.

 **Hey guys here's another story for ya. So I wanted to do this just because I have yet to see a Xenoverse 2 and DXD crossover. I mean I've seen Gohan, Goku, Goten and even some OC's in crossovers but not one from Xenoverse so I decided to make one. Hope you all enjoy it and look for updates for my other stories! Review and/or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the viewing room watching the match between Riser and Rias everything was silent as the observers were in shock at this new turn of events. Somehow some human, they assume he was human, had broken into the Rating Game and was now throwing Riser around like a rag doll.

It had been five minutes since the Saiyan began his attack on the self proclaimed immortal and things had not been going in Risers favor from the get-go. Every blow from Cado had more than enough power to kill a high class devil but it was thanks to Riser's regeneration that he was able to survive the brutal assault, if barely.

Though every time Riser tried to retaliate with his flames they were snuffed out by Cado's energy. It was easy to see that Riser had no chance to win against the Time Patroller and he may actually perish due to his own arrogance.

"Lord Lucifer you must do something! If this continues that human may actually kill my son!" Yelled/demanded Lord Phenex while wincing as Cado started to drag Riser's face along the ground while flying.

However the Phenex house leader would find no sympathy from those present, even his wife seemed apathetic to her sons plight. It was well known she was disgusted with how her son acted and his overall general view and treatment of women. As far as she was concerned his death would be like wiping away a stain on their family name.

"I'm sorry Lord Phenex but that is just not possible until the game is complete. You know the rules." Stated Sizerch's as he was quite surprised, though not unpleased by these turn of events.

He was afraid of Rias defeat and dark fate because of it and actually prayed for a miracle and it came in the form of the young Saiyan. While he was grateful for Cado's interference he was also quite wary of the newcomer as even though Cado was suppressing a great deal of his power Sizerch's could feel it a bit better then most and what he found was an endless ocean of power, and that made the Satan nervous. Just who was this boy and where had he been hiding with that much power?

Lord Phenex grit his teeth in anger but decided it was better not to argue with the Super Devil. He just prayed his son could survive the humans onslaught and afterwards he would make sure the boy paid for this humiliation.

* * *

"Well this is getting boring." Stated Cado as he tossed Riser through the school building again and waited for him to heal and appear to try and attack the Saiyan once more.

Cado had already figured out how Riser's 'immortality' worked as every time he dealt a fatal blow to Riser and the Phenex healed the Saiyan could sense his power dropping slightly. It seemed his 'immortality' only worked as long as he had energy, same with Piccolo's healing ability.

Other than that Cado had gotten everything he needed from Riser as when he had dragged his face through the dirt, literally, he had used that time to scan the boy's memories and got all the information he needed on this world, at least for the Devil's side of things, but a lot of unwanted information as well.

He had nearly gone Super Saiyan at seeing what Riser had done to his 'servants', slaves was a more appropriate term in his book. Each one had either been tricked into becoming his servant or forced save for his sister. His sister he had believing was a great guy while actually playing her for a fool. This guy was even worse then Frieza, and that's saying something!

"How dare you lay your hands on me you filthy plebian!" Roared a crazed Riser as he faced the bored looking Saiyan once more. He couldn't believe he was being humiliated by a human in front of the whole Underworld! The teen must possess a sacred gear if he was this powerful, there was no other explanation!

"Trust me buddy I hate touching shit but someone's gotta take it out. I gotta say it's impressive though, I didn't know they stacked shit that high." Shot Cado with a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of.

"Oh you think your real cute don't you human!"

"Bitch I'm adorable. And I already said I wasn't human, I'm a Saiyan. I've grown bored of this little beat down however and decided to kill you now and move on with my day. You know, places to be, a demon lady to punish ya know the usual." Finished Cado with his smirk still in place and pissing Riser off even more if that was possible.

"Fool! Did you forget that I'm immortal! No matter what you do I cannot die!"

"Yeeeeah that's not true. From what I've gathered you can only heal as long as you have the energy to do so. Yet the more serious the damage you have to heal, the more energy you use, and the slower you heal until the point where you can't heal at all. So you can be killed if your constantly put under pressure until you run out of energy. But that's too time consuming so I'll do it the simpler, and in my opinion, more fun way." Explained Cado gaining shocked looks from everyone listening as a teen who apparently had no knowledge of the Phenex house beforehand was able to figure out their weakness so easily was quite surprising.

Riser was wary as well on what the Saiyan had planned, so far the teen had proved to be far more powerful then what he had expected. And while Riser's pride would never let him admit it, he felt the teen was far more powerful then he was had shown so far.

"Oh? And how do you plan to 'kill me quickly'?" Asked Riser mockingly though he felt a chill go down his spine at the look in the Saiyan's eyes.

"By making sure there is nothing left of you to heal." Stated Cado coldly before getting into a stance.

Bending his knees Cado brought both hands to the left side of his body where he placed the back of his right hand into the palm of his left. Then bright purple energy began to gather in his exposed palm and the energy from it could be felt by even those in the viewing room.

Riser, in desperation gathered all of his remaining magic as his body was engulfed in flames. He would not be beaten by a pathetic mortal!

"DIE!" Roared Riser as he unleashed a concentrated wave of red hot flames upon the Saiyan who only smirked in response to the attack. He found it truly pathetic, the last desperate attempt at survival by a weakling.

"Say your prayer's Riser and disappear for good! **GALICK GUN FIRE!** " Responded Cado as he thrust both hands forward and unleashing a purple beam of energy.

The two attacks sailed towards each-other quickly and when they met in the middle it was easy to see who the victor was as Cado's beam didn't even slow down as it plowed through Riser's flames before finally consuming the Phenex. Said bird screamed in agony as he was torn apart atom by atom.

 _'I was a fool to challenge him.'_ Was Riser's last thought as he was finally erased leaving nothing but a small bit of smoke where he once stood and a thoroughly pleased Cado.

"What do ya know, he smells like chicken." Commented Cado as he floated down to where Rias, Issei and Towa were. He only knew the names of the former two due to absorbing Riser's memories.

Landing down next to the still unconscious Towa Rias and Issei could only look on in awe at what the stranger had just accomplished. Well Rias was in awe while Issei was jealous of the so called 'pretty boy' stealing his epic moment.

"Wha? Who are you!?" Exclaimed Rias, drawing Cado's eyes from the Time Breaker leader and towards the stunning red head.

He stared at her for a moment before giving a two fingered salute and happy smile in greeting before responding.

"Cado, Saiyan Time Patroller and overall baddass at your service Rias Gremory." Announced Cado, only his greeting only seemed to put Rias on edge as he knew her name yet she had never met him before or heard of anyone with so much power.

"How do you know my name." Demanded Rias as she got ready for a potential fight as well as Issei who already didn't like the guy due to his looks alone. Yeah his priorities are very off point.

"I read dipshit's memories while I was laying down an asswhoopin. He had some very nasty thoughts concerning you but your servant... yeah he didn't even bother to know anything other than your name, not that I can blame him." Answered Cado as Issei slumped into a corner with a storm cloud over his head rambling about 'pretty boys and their attack's on guys like him.'

Before Rias could reply Cado backhanded a large fireball coming at his back before turning to face a small group of about thirty devils. Leading the suicide charge was Riser's father who was now even more angered at his sons death and was out for the Saiyan's blood.

"And here's daddy. So king dipshit finally decided to step in, did you like how I sent your son off?" Asked Cado while checking his nails casually. He may have gained some of Goku's compassion but he also gained a lot of Vegeta's callousness and overall savagery when it comes to his enemies.

"You...you... MURDERED MY SON YOU SORYY HUMAN!" Roared Lord Phenex as his flames grew bright enough that it was blinding to most, but to Cado he simply looked bored. Really if he was gonna be stuck in this world with Towa until the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks found him a way back he wanted to at least get somekind of challenging fight but so far from what he's seen and Riser's memories that wasn't happening. If Riser was considered a high class devil then they must have pretty low standards.

"Murder? I prefer to call it... exterminating a pest, which is exactly what your son was. But you already knew that didn't you? After all, like father like son." Smirked Cado as he materialized a ki orb about the size of a small house though instead of the brightly glowing surface they usually have this one took on the appearance of a crystal ball and began to replay the memories he had gained from Riser.

 _'I really need to thank Whis for showing me this trick.'_ Thought Cado to himself as he watched the reactions of the viewers as Riser's sins were now on full display, along with some of the memories of his father actually encouraging or even participating in said acts. Nothing was held back, every rape, every mutilation and every torture was revealed to the eyes of the Underworld and beyond as the Phenex Lord's and his son's acts on display.

After the little show had finished and Cado had dismissed the orb and was quite pleased at what he saw. There was Lord Phenex floating their in shock and outrage while every devil around him backed away and looked at the man in blatant disgust. The things they saw were downright despicable even for a devil. The things he and Riser had done under the Satan's nose were worthy of immediate execution, which Sizerch's was ready for at the moment. Too bad he would never get the chance.

 **"YOU TRASH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"** Roared Lord Phenex as his form was consumed by his flames wanting nothing more to erase Cado for what he had just done. He had ruined his reputauion and above all he was now more than certain to be killed by the Maou Lucifer himself!

"Yeah what else is new." Stated Cado in a bored tone while idly picking his ear with his pinky.

 **"DIIIIIIEEEEEE!"** Roared Lord Phenex as he charged Cado while throwing a flame encased punch at the Time Patroller's face.

When it connected an explosion of flames had erupted as the Devil's looked on in shock and thinking that Cado had more than likely perished from such an attack. The heat of those flames could be felt through a good portion of the Underworld!

As everyone waited for the smoke to clear it was suddenly done for them by a burst of ki. When the smoke cleared Everyone was shocked to see Cado still standing and unharmed, holding a shocked Lord's outstretched fist.

"What!? That's impossible!" Screamed Lord Phenex as he was now thoroughly afraid of the being before him.

"Nothing's impossible for a Saiyan. Now join your spawn in oblivion!" Roared Cado as he powered up and the whole separate dimension began to shake under the pressure. Sure Cado was showboating a bit but he didn't get to do it often so sue him.

Just then Cado tossed the Phenex into the air sending him flying uncontrollably as the Time Patroller held out a single hand with palm facing the airborne devil while a white orb of energy gathered in front of the flattened hand. Maybe it was a bit boring to use two of Vegeta's attacks one right after another but Cado found it fitting in some way. These guys thought themselves above everyone else because of their status like Vegeta, only the prince actually had a heart and could back up his actions.

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"** Announced Cado as the orb was sent flying to collide with the screaming Phenex Lord in a devastating explosion that left nothing left of the devil.

After taking a moment to admire his handiwork the Saiyan turned to look at the now thoroughly terrified devils present and opened his arms wide in invitation.

"So... anyone else want a shot at the title?"

 **There's the next chapter for ya! Review and/or Pm me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter now!**

*Chomp* *Chomp* *Chomp*

 _'...man these guys have no hospitality, but they have bitching food!'_ Thought Cado as he continued to gorge himself on the near endless buffet before him as the devil's in front of him looked on in both awe and disgust with a little bit of fear thrown in for good measure. And why shouldn't they be? In the last hour he had killed two prominent figures in the Devil world and here he was now eating in the dinning hall of the Gremory estate's as Rias, her peerage, her parent's, her brother and his wife watched on.

Most would consider him an idiot for just eating the food given to him without a second thought but what most didn't know was a Saiyan's stomach and biology were practically immune to all poison's. Paralytic poisons did effect them for a time until their body built an immunity to it, and if a poison happened to be ingested through food, well, whatever bathroom they found themselves in would be no man's land for the rest of time.

Plus Cado knew he could easily beat everyone here in just his base form save for maybe the Satan Lucifer and his wife, for them he may need to use the Kaioken but he was confident in his abilities to not need that technique. He only considered them a threat due to Sizerch's power of destruction, which in his opinion was a very watered down form of Lord Beerus' own power as a God of Destruction. While not nearly as deadly it wasn't something Cado would take lightly just in case.

On a nearby couch lay a still unconscious Towa as Cado didn't want to be too far from her when she woke up. He went through too much bullshit to catch her for her to just up and vanish when his back was turned dammit!

"...so Cado how did you end up in Ria-tan's rating game?" Asked Sizerch's out of the blue and making everyone glare at him save for the still eating Cado who was surprised by the sudden question asked of him.

For the other's they were afraid that the Maou may accidentally offend the powerful being before them. They had seen what he could do beforehand and had no desire to have that power directed at them. Rias' peerage had been informed after the game of what had occurred and needless to say, they were quite wary around the Saiyan. Though Koneko was a little more curious due to the unusual energy she sensed from him that was similar to chakra and the monkey tail he possessed, could he be a yokai of some kind?

"Oh that? Well the short story is, I tried saving miss blue behind me from falling into what I assume is some wormhole and would have succeeded if I hadn't of run out of energy too soon. Next thing I knew I'm in your little game and we all know what happened from there." Stated Cado casually as he ate an apple whole like it was nothing while the other's just took in what he said before Rias' mother, Venelena Gremory, decided to ask a question of her own.

"Um Cado-sama-"

"Cado please, I don't like any of that formal crap. Just be casual with me, I'm not some temperamental ass that's gonna blast you to bit's for just talking to me." Inturrepted Cado with a small pout that the women found to be quite adorable on him. Issei seeing this grew even more jealous of the man.

"Ah, yes Cado-san, I just wanted to ask, why did you help Rias with Riser? Not that we are ungrateful but what did you benefit from it?" Asked Lady Gremory curiously and now had everyone's attention. It was odd that he would just help Rias out of the blue like that without even knowing her.

Cado took a moment to formulate his response as he finished his meal, which turned out to be three fourths of everything on the table, a table that stretched from one end of the room to the other and looked like it could seat maybe a hundred people at once.

"Honestly, at first it wasn't about her. I just saw the look in Riser's eye's when he eyed Towa and it reminded me of some... less than pleasant memories. It was the look of a man who viewed women as something lesser than themselves and something to use to sate his own desires, scum like that has no place in the world as far as I'm concerned. I only really decided to help you after I read the bastards mind and saw what exactly he planned to do to you should he have won. I'm only glad that I stopped it before it came to pass. That also reminds me of something I really need to do." Said Cado as he suddenly stood up from his seat and walked over to Sizerch's spot and stared down at the man who was looking up at him nervously.

"Um, can I help yo-GAH!" Sizerch's was cut off when Cado slammed his fist on top of the Maou's head so hard he literally imbedded his head into the floor and caused the entire room to shake, shocking everyone present at the sudden act of violence.

Reaching down and grabbing the back of the man neck, Cado pulled the Super Devil from the ground and turned him so they were looking each-other in the eye.

"That was for making this all happen in the first place you shithead! You basically sold Rias to that prick like some cheap piece of furniture! You and your parent's should be ashamed of yourselves! You threw her very life away for the sake of 'purity' of the Devil bloodline's!? The purity of one's blood means nothing and the simple fact you cared more about that rather than the life of your own child and sibling just speaks volumes of your incompetence!" Roared Cado as the aforementioned Devil's bowed their heads in shame knowing the Saiyan's word's rang true.

For their greed they were more than willing to toss away their own families life to a fate worse than death. For the parent's they felt as if they didn't deserve to be called that by her after forcing her into an arranged marriage before she was even born, and Sizerch's felt like shit because he had been the one to support the idea to his parent's in the first place. How could they really expect Rias to simply forgive them after nearly losing her freedom because of their actions?

Rias herself was shocked, and a little touched that this stranger was standing up for her. She would admit that after learning of her impending arranged marriage that she was quite upset and even a bit hateful of her family for putting her in such a position. For her whole life she had tried to find a way out with little to know help from anyone until the rating game was suggested.

No one truly knew her pain of having their own family use them like that and here a complete stranger was laying into her family all for her sake. She couldn't help the warm feeling bubbling in her chest and the small smile she sent towards the Saiyan, that was still reaming out her family while shaking her brother around like a ragdoll.

As for her peerage, Koneko was eating some sweets but was watching the Saiyan intensly as she felt his energy fluctuate constantly and grew more and more curious about him. Akeno was smiling as usual but if she was honest was getting a bit turned on by the dominating nature Cado was exuding, her M side coming into play a bit. Asia was having the opposite reaction to Akeno as she was a little frightened of the obviously powerful man and was holding onto Issei for comfort, which he did not object to obviously. Finally Kiba only watched the events play out but his hands were shaking a bit as he too was scared of Cado's power and didn't want to be around if he started launching energy attacks in his rage/

"I think that's enough Cado-sama, you seem to have made your point quite clear already." Stated Grayfia as she tried to diffuse the argument Cado was making againt her employers. Only to have his glare directed at her instead of them.

"Don't think your off the hook either Lucy! Your just as guilty as the rest of them! You claim to care for Rias but in all this time you never spoke up about how against this arrangement you were and that is even worse than what these three did! At least they were open about it, but you were a coward who just stayed quiet!" He yelled.

Grayfia's eye twitched at the 'Lucy' nickname, probably due to her Lucifuge last name, but was even more angry at his accusations of her. All around the room began to get colder as ice began to form under her feet while she tried to maintain her calm demeanor.

"It was not my place to question Lucifer-sama's judgment. I am a servant to the Gremory clan and the Satan Lucifer and I know and honor my station." She stated coldly but only received a scoff from the Saiyan.

"Even a servant can speak their feelings, only a slave has no right to do so. Also being the wife of Sizerch's here makes you more influential than anyone else on him. Don't try and make excuses for your own inactions." Replied Cado and Grayfia could only remain silent as she had no counter for the Time Patroller's words.

Just when everyone thought the conversation was over Sizerch's decided to speak, only now his voice was filled with regret an sadness, far from his usual happy and carefree demeanor.

"I know now what we did was wrong. Back then I cared more for the future of my kind rather than that of my own blood and this is the result. I put Rias through utter Hell and allowed politics' to restrict me from helping her. I know she may never be able to forgive me for all of this, but I still hope one day that I can earn that forgiveness." Stated the Maou Lucifer as he looked Cado dead in the eys so he could see just how truthful he was in his statement.

Cado simply stared the Super Devil down for a few moments before nodding in acceptance that the man was indeed being truthful and set him down. Before anything else could be said a soft groan was heard and all eyes locked onto the blue skinned devil woman who was steadily waking up.

Smirking to himself Cado quickly made has way over to her as she began to awake.

"W-wha? Where am I?" Groaned Towa before her eyes went wide as she saw Cado standing above her with crossed arms and a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Well hello sleeping beauty, have a nice nap? As for your question it seems killing Mira and him releasing your forced fusion has tossed us into another dimension. That about sum it up for ya?" He asked rhetorically while she continued to gape like a fish.

All of a sudden Towa reached out for something but was surprised as she didn't find her staff in her hand, not even when she tried using her magic to summon it to her!

"My staff! What did you do with it you filthy ape!?" She demanded as Cado now got angry at the accusation as well as the insult.

"Listen here bitch I didn't have anything to do with your stick! We just wound up here and you've been unconscious the whole damn time! To think I actually stopped that perveted chicken from doing anything to you and this is the thanks I get!?" Ranted Cado while his last statement got a confused look out of Towa.

Seeing her confusion Rias stepped forward to explain what had occurred earlier with the Phenex and to say Towa was surprised would be an understatement. Not only had he tried to save her from falling into the wormhole, but he also protected her from potentially be defiled by that despicable Riser character. She thought after all she had done to him and the Time Patrol that he wouldn't have cared what happened to her. It wasn't like she could harm him anymore anyhow seeing as her staff was gone, and with it a good chunk of her power.

For now she would have to play nice with the Saiyan to find a way back to their own dimension and hopefully, for her at least, escape whatever fate the Kai's had in store for her. It would be even worse should Lord Beerus be there!

"Well I guess I should thank you for helping me then, but I still hate you with every fiber of my being Saiyan!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now that your awake we can focus on where we go from here while we're waiting for the Time Nest to find us a way back." Said Cado wondering what they were gonna do in the meantime.

"Well I may have a suggestion Cado-san, but first how old are you exactly?" Asked Sizerch's with a mischievous smile that made the Saiyan suspicious.

"Seventeen, why?" Asnwered the Saiyan which only made Sizerch's smile grow and his feeling of discomfort grow as well. Whatever the Lucifer Devil had planned he could guarantee that he wouldn't like it.

* * *

"Remind me to beat the shit out of your brother the next time I see him." Growled Cado as he loosened the collar of his school uniform once more.

Turns out Sizerch's idea was in exchange for paying for all of his and Towa's living expenses in the human world, Cado would do him the favor of looking after Rias and her peerage. Kind of an impossible offer to refuse to be honest as he and Towa had nothing coming to this world and so needed some means of sustaining themselves.

So now here Cado was along with Rias and Towa heading towards the school ground's of Kuoh academy for their first day. The uniform was stuffy to Cado and slightly restricted his movement so he instantly hated it. Towa didn't seem to mind though unusually enough. The Time Breaker leader had used a spell to make her skin turn to a more cream color and her ears appeared like normal human ears, other than that she looked exactly the same.

"It's not that bad Cado, besides it's better than being bored all day right?" Retorted Rias as she walked beside the two to school. Inside she was secretly happy to around Cado as she was then able to learn more about him personally. So far all he really had told anyone was that his was race were called Saiyan's and that they were a powerful warrior people but that there were only a handful left in his world for some reason eh wouldn't explain.

It may just be a form of Princess syndrome but she really was interested in her savior's backstory and had sworn to find out all she could about him. It also helped he was handsome and quite a bit of eye candy as well. The only one who seemed truly opposed to her brother's plan was Issei because Cado was considered a 'pretty boy'.

"The Kai of Time better hurry up and get me home or else I may just lose my mind." Grumbled Cado as he shouldered his bag and followed Rias and Towa all the while unaware of who was watching him.

From her place inside her personal domain a small gothic Lolita girl watched the Saiyan with an impassive gaze that held a shine of interest. She would be sure to keep an eye on this one as he may just be what she needs to reclaim her home, and she would have him on her side no matter what.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys I hope you enjoyed it! Review and/or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Five minutes here and I already want to turn this place into a crater. I'd rather be at the house training rather then going to this hormone ridden cesspool.'_ thought Cado in annoyance as he followed Rias and Towa through the school grounds of the academy.

All around the trio were the many female and few male students who watched on with rapt attention. Being watched wasn't the problem for Cado as when he had been rising through the ranks of the Time Patrol he had gotten quite a big fan-base. At least with his fellow Time Patroller's they respected him as a fellow warrior and weren't just a bunch of senseless followers.

No, what was wrong with the attention here is what all of the student's were saying and thanks to the hyper senses of his race Cado heard everything, even if he didn't want to.

"Look at that, another pretty boy! And he's already walking with Rias-senpai and another hottie!? Why can't he just go die in a ditch, cause this is so unfair!?" screamed one boy with tears running down his cheeks as other boys around him did the same.

"Oh wow can you see those muscles, his uniform looks ready to tear!" said a female student to her friends as they openly gawked at the saiyan's tight uniform with dark blushes and giggles. Apparently his physique was too much for even the largest uniform they had so Sizerch's was working on getting him a custom made one. Though Cado had a suspicion the Maou Lucifer had done this on purpose just for the entertainment value.

Comment's like this, and a lot lewder in the females case, constantly assaulted the saiyan's ears before he suddenly leaned his head to the side to avoid a rock aimed for his head. Instantly his eyes honed in on who threw it to find himself staring at a surprised looking bald kid with big ears, that for some reason reminded him of a monkey, and a glasses wearing boy.

Both were unimpressive in his eyes and in any other situation Cado would have just turned and walked away, completely ignoring the blatant attack on his person by weaklings. But he knew who these two were thanks to some info from Rias and her peerage about the school, though Issei's info was more based on the best pair's of tits in the school rather than anything actually useful. These two were Issei's friends and made up two thirds of the 'Perverted Trio' as they were called by the school populous with Issei being the final, and in Cado's case at least, most normal looking of the three.

Now Cado had nothing against perverts in general, but these kids made Master Roshi and even Elder Kai look tame in comparison. He could even _sense_ the perversion these kids gave off for Zeno's sake! Plus if he let this slide it would be seen as a sign of weakness that the duo along with others would no doubt seize upon, and none of his teachers would be pleased if he showed any signs of weakness, especially Vegeta.

So before Rias could make a move to stop him Cado was already making a beeline towards the now frightened teens as they were rooted to their spots in fear. Soon enough Cado now towered over the two with only a foot of space between them as the rest of the students watched on with bated breath.

"...did you just throw a rock at me?" Asked Cado in a deathly calm tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines spines.

"S-s-so w-what!? Y-y-you deserve it ENEMY OF MEN!" Declared the bald one at the end in a sudden burst of courage, Cado now remembered his name was Matsuda, meaning the glasses wearing one was Motohama. But what he said at the end made Cado raise a brow before he started laughing, much to the shock and confusion of everyone.

"H-hey whats so damn funny!?" Demanded Motohama angrily as he didn't like that the new 'pretty boy' of the school was blatantly laughing at them in front of everyone. Their reputation wasn't high as is and it didn't need to go any lower.

"Oh nothing, just the fact you call me the 'enemy of men' when in fact the both of you are nothing but a bunch of mutts that will no doubt die as virgins." stated Cado after he had finished laughing. That was honestly the funniest thing he had heard in a while.

"Who are you calling mutts!" roared both perverts as Cado gave them a smug grin.

"Oh you boys want a biscuit? Is that it? Do want a biscuit?" Cado asked as if he was speaking to a puppy.

"Do you think we're do-" began the duo before Cado interrupted them.

"Have a biscuit!" declared Cado as from out of nowhere he tossed two bone shaped dog biscuits into the two teens faces, effectively shutting them up as they could only stand in shock at what had just happened.

Without another word Cado turned and walked away with a happy smile on his face. If he could fuck with those two while he was here then maybe he wouldn't be so bored after all! Already he could hear the rumor spreading among the students about how the 'King of Kuoh' just put two of the 'Perverted Trio' on the level of lowly dogs as they should be. The females were quite happy with the outcome while the guys were now a little more wary of the saiyan, they didn't think the reputation of those perverts could get any lower but after what Cado just did they weren't gonna risk their own just to try and mess with the guy. Plus he looked like he would tear them a new asshole if they tried!

As the Time Patroller made his way towards the school Towa and Rias fell in step beside him both looking very surprised, and in Towa's case impressed, by what had just happened.

"Why did you do that Cado? What did you have to gain from that?" asked/demanded Rias as she was quite angry at all the attention the female students were giving Cado after his little stunt. Towa was a bit interested in his reasoning's as well.

"I just wanted to make sure they understood the pecking order around here. That being with me at the top, and them the shit I scrape off my shoes. I have nothing against them personally but maybe this way they'll learn to tone down their perversion, Zeno knows I already deal with enough of it back home." he stated and got accepting nods from the two.

"But where did you get the biscuits from?" Asked Towa as she was truly wondering where he had gotten them as far as she knew he hadn't gone to the store and even so he would have had no reason to buy dog biscuits since they didn't have one in the house/mansion they were staying in.

"Trade secret." was her only answer and even Cado had to admit, the pout she did was adorable.

* * *

"Alright please come in and introduce yourself please." Called out the teacher as Cado stepped into the room of his fellow third years.

A quick scan of the room showed Cado that all of his classmates were girls and both Rias and Akeno were present in said class. Though as Cado extended his senses he sensed power similar to the two devils coming from another pair of girls in the class. Brielfy looking over at the sources the saiyan saw that the source of the energies were from two dark haired girls both wearing very serious, yet intrigued expressions as they stared back at him.

The closest girl was shorter standing at about five foot five with fair skin and rather slim figure. Her black hair was styled in a short bob cut and her violet eyes were behind a pair of oval wire rimmed glasses.

Sitting right next to her was a head taller then her and had a much fuller figure that seemed on par with Rias and Akeno. Her straight black hair appeared to fall to her knees with split bangs and her heterochromatic eyes, with her left eye being a violet color and her right being light brown, were behind a pair of square, blue bottom rimmed glasses.

Cado could judge by the dark feeling of their energy alone that they were both devils like Rias and Akeno, which while interesting did make him a bit weary. Pushing those thoughts aside Cado decided to get on with the introductions.

"Hello, my name is Son Cado and I hope we all get along well together." said Cado with a small smile and bow that made most of the girls squeal at him, and subsequently making him grit his teeth at the high pitched noise that assaulted his senses.

"Alright is there any questions for Mr. Son?" asked the teacher and just as expected nearly every hand went up. So with a shrug Cado randomly picked a girl in the front row.

"Do you do any sports? I assume so since your physique says you must be doing something active." she asked.

"Well yeah I practice martial arts and a bit of swordplay though I want to get a bit more proficient on the latter if I am honest." answered the Time Patroller truthfully. Sure he could just form blades with his energy but why waste the ki when he can just learn how to use a real sword like Trunks did?

"So you would probably be interested in joining the kendo club right!?" suddenly asked another girl and this drew Cado's attention to her.

"I don't know, maybe? I'll probably check at a later time honestly."

And so a few questions about his home life and such were asked and Cado answered with the made up background Sizerch's and him had constructed. Afterwards he was put in a seat beside Rias and classes began which bored the young Time Patroller immensely. Not because the information was boring, no it was because he had already learned all of this!

Back in Conton City at the academy, all young Time Patroller's were forced to attend school classes the same as any other their age so they weren't uneducated like a certain saiyan god, even if it did work out for him in the end. In the school they were taught by Bulma, who was more than likely the smartest woman on earth, and quite a few other worlds, so needless to say if he had to be graded Cado was probably already around college level. Some of the crap the teacher was teaching was as old as dirt to Cado for the simple fact that his Universes Earth was already far ahead in the technology department so science and math would be no problem for him. The only subject he really needed work on was history and that can be easily fixed.

But for the sake of appearances he would at least act like he was paying attention in class. But in reality he was planning out his training regimen for when he got home. He already had the super saiyan three form mastered but now it was time to kick things up to the next level. Training with Whis and Beerus had helped him learn that he to could gain the power of super saiyan blue like Goku and Vegeta with enough training, and as with all saiyans he was more than ready to break his bones in order to attain the next level of power.

He didn't know how close he was to being able to achieve the godly form but Cado was confident that soon enough he would be able to stand on par with his mentor's and truly see who was the strongest saiyan of Universe Seven.

* * *

"How can you eat all that?" asked Rias in awe as she and her peerage watched the saiyan warrior devour enough food to practically feed a small army.

"Never underestimate a saiyan's appetite." stated Towa as she had already become used to seeing saiyan eating habits when Bardock was under her control. Just because he was her brainwashed servant didn't mean she never let him eat, and brainwashed or not somethings just can't be stopped about someone.

"...disturbing." stated Koneko as she ate some of her sweets but was staring intensely at Cado. She could feel Cado's ki and she was already planning on asking him for help in training for controlling her own energy. It was a known fact that only the strongest yokai were able to manipulate ki, like the Monkey King Sun Wukong, one of the greatest yokai to ever live.

"Ara ara, it seems Cado is lacking in the manners department. Perhaps he should be _punished_ for it?" stated Akeno and sending a shiver down Cado's spine. While she may be weaker than him on the power scale Cado had learned well from his mentor's that a woman was never to be underestimated in any situation. Plus the way she licked her lips as she said the word 'punished' made him both aroused and terrified at the same time. He wondered if this is how Goku feels whenever he pisses Chi-Chi off.

"Well at least he has a good appetite." said Kiba good naturedly as he didn't mind the saiyan's eating habits as much as the others and if he did he was far too polite to show or voice it.

"Damn you enemy to all men!" screamed Issei with Asia next to him timidly eating her own food. The oppai loving pervert was extremely jealous of the Time Patroller due to what Akeno said to him as well as angry at the fact of what he did to his friends/accomplices.

Before Issei could say another word a dog biscuit slapped him in the face making the room go quiet. Then everyone started to lightly laugh at the stupefied expression the Boosted Gear wielder was wearing. Even Koneko was wearing a small smile at the pervert being put in his place.

Meanwhile Rias was looking at a now finished Cado with a soft smile. Despite his power he really was kind at heart to those he cared for, but he was merciless to his enemies. If she didn't already know it would fail she would have asked him to join her peerage.

She frowned however when she thought back to the point where after classes Sona and her [Queen] Tsubaki had asked her about Cado and the gleam she saw in her friends eyes when she told her that he wasn't a part of her peerage. Clenching her fists Rias vowed from that point that she would not let anyone have Cado. He was her savior and her's alone!

* * *

"Well that was a boring and unproductive day." stated Cado as he and Towa walked down the streets towards their current dwelling since school had let out.

Thankfully the walk was at most only a couple minutes thanks to the close proximity. On that fact alone, flying or using Instant Transmission would serve little to know purpose.

"Your telling me, I'm literally centuries old and here I am back in high school. It seems that no matter the world or time that part of life never changes." replied Towa with a hint of annoyance.

"You went to high school? Wonder how that works for demons." thought Cado aloud.

"About the same as a human one, only with a lot more fighting and magic using. I was so glad when I got out of it and the Demon Realm to begin with."

"If you were so happy to leave it then why were you trying to bring it back and basically turn the universe to shit?" asked Cado with genuine curiosity.

"It wasn't originally my idea, it was my brother Dabura's. He said it was our duty to bring our kin back to the universe. Despite disagreeing with him I helped him because he was family. Then when he started serving that slug Babidy and was killed by Majin Buu I decided to continue on as memorial to him. Plus if I had succeeded I would have been able to bring him back without the need of the dragonball's. You know the rest." explained Towa coldly to the now shocked saiyan.

All this time he had thought Towa was just some eveil demon woman who wanted to just rule over time just like Demigra but turns out she had some pretty pure reason's for doing what she did. Though Dabura deserved what he got he did feel sorry for the female demon for losing what must have been a close family member.

So in an unusual act of compassion Cado put his hand on Towa's shoulder in a comforting way that made her jump at the sudden contact. Her eyes turned to him with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"For what it's worth Towa, I'm sorry for your brother. I-" Cado tried to continue but suddenly tensed up and glared into a dark alleyway while taking a defensive stance.

"Come on out! I know your there!" growled the Time Patroller as he saw, of all things, a little girl in a revealing gothic Lolita outfit emerge from the alley with an expressionless face that sort of reminded him of Koneko's own neutral expression.

Despite the new arrivals appearance he could sense her power and it was by far the greatest he has felt since coming to this world. If her had to guess then he would no doubt have to go full power super saiyan two to beat her, and that was in the case she didn't have any weird abilities she could use in which he may have to go to three in order to even playing field.

"I see I was right about you, your really are the one that will help me reclaim my home." stated the girl as she locked eyes with Cado.

"Reclaim your home? I don't even know who the hell you are, so unless you start talking then we're gonna have a problem. I already know your not the little girl you appear to be so I have no problems taking you out if you try something." stated Cado as he pulsed his power just to make sure he got his point across.

"There is no need for that, as for who I am, I am the Infinite Dragon God Ophis, and I want you to help me kill Great Red and take back the Dimensional Gap that is my home." stated the girl bringing a dead silence to the area as Towa and Cado just stared at the powerful being disguised as a little girl with deadpanned stares.

"...I may need to take up drinking." stated Cado suddenly.

"Same." replied Towa already knowing that things were just gonna get weirder from here on out now that they have officially met one of the strongest being's in this new universe.

Too bad it was only Monday.

* * *

"So they ended up in the new universe you say?" asked the Grand Priest as he looked at the nervous looking Kai of Time Crona with a look of intrigue.

"Yes, apparently the rip in space and time created by Mira's death actually tore a hole to the new universe produced by Toki Toki's egg. The connection is still too unstable though to attempt even contacting him let alone try and bringing him back." explained the Kai hoping the news wouldn't upset the Grand Priest as it was no secret that Lord Zeno was fond of Cado as he was of Goku and an upset Omni-King was something no one wanted to see.

"Hmm, I don't think you have anything to worry about Crona-san. In fact this may just work out in our favor." stated the supreme being with a knowing smile.

Before Crona could ask what he meant by that the Grand Priest vanished leaving a still confused Kai of Time. After a few moments she sighed tiredly and with a hint of frustration. For some reason saiyans always seemed to bring about the most annoying circumstances. She just hoped Cado came back safely as she was getting tired of Goku and Trunks pestering her to find him, she had a lot of work to do after all.

With one last glance at where the Grand Priest had once stood the Kai of Time left back to her place in the Time Nest to hopefully get some rest from recent events before resuming her duties. Sometimes her job was more trouble than it was worth.

 **Review and/or Pm me!**


	5. Chapter 5

_'Now I know why Roshi lives on an island. People are just a pain in the ass to deal with.'_ Thought Cado as he now sat in the living room of his new home with Rias and Towa sitting on either side of him while across from them sat their 'guest'.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, was currently eating some ice cream that Rias had gotten for her as the child looking deity had asked for it out of curiosity. Cado found it strange that such an apparently ancient being would have never had the frozen treat before now but who was he to judge?

The real problem here was the fact that Rias had nearly had a heart attack when he told her who Ophis was and the crimson haired devil tore into him with a vengeance at how stupid and reckless he was being at just letting one of the most powerful beings in the world come home with him. It was even worse when he told her exactly what Ophis wanted from him, though the saiyan blood in him was very tempted to challenge both her and this 'Great Red' as they appeared to be immensely powerful beings from what he could gather.

So now here they all sat waiting to go more in depth of what Ophis really wanted from the Time Patroller.

Finishing her treat the Dragon in mortal form simply sat where she was on the seat across from the trio but her eyes were solely focused on Cado as he stared right back. They both knew this was a test of wills and neither would back down from the challenge. It was only after a full minute of simply staring at each-other that Ophis then spoke in her usual monotone.

"Will you help me remove Great Red from my home?"

"Give me a reason to and I might consider it." Was Cado's simple reply.

Ophis seemed to contemplate answering his question before finally deciding on doing so. She knew that Cado may be the only being truly capable of helping her with her problem and was willing to do just about anything to have him on her side.

"Great Red is an invader in my home, the Dimensional Gap. My home fuels me with nearly endless power when I am inside it however, Great Red's power is enough to match me so even though I have not lost to him I cannot force him out myself." She explained.

"And what has he done to make you want him to leave? From what I can gather this 'Dimensional Gap' is a pretty big place so there should be plenty of room for the both of you shouldn't there?" Asked Towa as she was wondering why the Dragon God was fighting with the other entity to begin with.

At this Ophis' eyes grew even colder, if that was even possible. Some of her power began to flow through the room making Rias, and to a lesser extent Towa, sweat a bit in fear of the Dragon God's power. The only one unaffected was Cado who began to release his energy to counter hers and had the side effect of the two girls leaning more into him more out of a sense of security and comfort.

"It is _my_ home and I don't want to share with that loud and obnoxious beast." Was Ophis answer to the demon woman's question.

"... well I'm sorry to say that I can't help you. I don't settle domestic dispute's, I leave that to the bloodsucking leeches of society. So have a nice day and you know where the door is." Was Cado's answer to Ophis offer.

Towa and Rias both gaped at his rather rude response to one of the most powerful beings in existence but Ohpis didn't seemed to be fazed. In fact Ophis had expected and initial denial but she already had a plan to change his answer should he decline her request.

"Then I will not leave until you agree to aid me in my endeavor."

"..."

"..."

"...go ahead, I don't care." Was the Saiyan's response as he got up and ignoring the sputtering protests of his house guests, made his way to his room to get some much needed sleep. He still had school tomorrow after all.

* * *

 _~one week later~_

It had been a week since Cado had been confronted by the Infinite Dragon God and her promise to basically stalk him until he agreed to help her kick Great Red out of her home. At first he figured she would just hang around his house but when she was stalking she went all out to the point she even followed him to school.

The attention she got when she had followed him onto the school grounds nearly drove him insane with the rumors he had heard being spread about his relationship with the Lolita girl. Such rumors ranged from her being his servant to him being a sick lolicon and she was his lover. Never had Cado wanted so much than at that moment to make the human race extinct.

This continued for a while and Cado eventually learned to ignore the rumors going around and focused more on both his training and keeping up his end of the deal with Sizerch's about making sure Rias stayed safe.

Things got better however when Rias decided she wanted Cado to train her and her peerage. At first he was skeptical but the pleasure of teaching some future sparring partner's was too good for the Time Patroller to pass up. So with some help from Towa, Rias and Sizerch's he managed to create a room similar to the Hyperbolic Time chamber on Kami's lookout.

It had the same appearance of a white void with the unpredictable changes in climate and gravity, plus it had a time suspension effect just like the original only instead of one year for everyday it was one week for every day.

It was on this particular day that Cado decided he would start their training and so now all of them stood in the white void in their own workout clothes. Rias and her peerage went for their school's gym wear while Towa and Cado went for a more familiar look.

Towa wore a form fitting red jumpsuit with her white hair tied up in a high ponytail and black running shoes. She had decided to join the training session as without her main source of power she was far weaker than she would have liked. She mainly relied on Mira for fighting and since he wasn't around anymore, and she would not be making another of him again, she figured that now would be a good time to get stronger and not have to rely on Cado should things come down to a fight.

Cado had changed clothes as well and now wore a grey training gi with red boot's, undershirt and wristbands similar to Goku's own gi. What the others didn't know was that his boot's, undershirt and bands were all weighted to about one thousand kilo's each. Ohpis stood off to the side eating yet another helping of ice cream as she was curious to see how Cado would train the devil's.

"Alright so on the request of Rias I've been asked to train you lot. Needless to say I agreed and that is why we are here." Started Cado.

"Where are w-gah!" Issei started to ask, only for Cado to suddenly hit him with a palm thrust to the gut which sent the Boosted Gear wielder tumbling along the ground and holding his gut in pain as he tried to regain his breath.

"You speak only when I say you can pervert!" Roared Cado and while most looked concerned for Issei, especially Asia who had rushed over to heal him from the small injury, Koneko and Towa actually looked quite pleased with what had happened to the perverted teen while Ophis just looked on in indifference.

"Alright now with the pervert back on his feet it's time to teach you the pecking order around here. It's quite simple really, it goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, my shit, then me. Any questions?" Cado said with a happy grin that made many question his sanity.

"Uh yeah what ar- aaaaaagh!" Screamed Issei as Cado kicked him off into the distance of the void.

"Enjoy the run back bitch! Anymore questions?" Asked Cado but no one dared answer in fear of suffering the same fate as the pervert though the look Akeno was giving him was bordering on orgasmic at his dominating aura and straight up sadistic tendencies.

With that little introduction over with Cado dove straight into training and he held nothing back. For Rias and Akeno he focused mainly on improving their physical abilities as he noticed that they both focused mainly on ranged combat. While he saw no problem with that usually he felt it was better to be prepared in case they had to fight with their fist instead of their magic. Their progress was slow but the were improving.

For Koneko he mainly helped with her speed as unlike the older girls she was more than adept in physical combat but it was her personal request for him to help her learn ki techniques that intrigued him. Apparently she was a yokai and therefore had access to chakra which was an initial stage of ki for her race. It kind of made him feel good to know that only the most powerful yokai were able to master ki and so he agreed to help her but so far they had only managed to get her to draw out her ki to increase her speed and attacks.

Kiba was a bit of a challenge as Cado was no sword expert like he was but he more than made up for it with superior speed, power and instincts. He admitted that Kiba had some decent speed on him but he was too much of a glass cannon as his durability was pretty shitty. Cado solved this by turning the knight into his personal punching bag which had Kiba either trying to avoid his blows or just get up after being hit by them.

Asia was the most difficult to train as she was a pacifist and didn't like to hurt anyone but rather heal them. So Cado decided to teach her some techniques so that she could use her magic to at least create barriers to protect herself or others should the need arise.

Towa was the easiest to train as she already had access to her ki and all she needed was some more hands on fighting experience which Cado was happy to give her. Turns out she was a natural fighter which was a surprise to both him and her but not in a bad way.

Lastly there was Issei, and Cado was pleasantly surprised at what he had discovered about the boy and the powers he had from the Welsh Dragon housed inside his gauntlet. The ability to double his power every ten seconds was very handy and could make him a truly strong opponent for maybe even a saiyan. The only problem was that he had little to no real training and so his power wasn't that impressive compared to the others. Still, the saiyan saw potential in Issei to become a real powerhouse for Rias and pushed him harder than the others and even had a heart to heart with the guy on his perversion.

"You need to stop with your obsession with breast Issei. It's because of that you have no real friends and no one respects you." Stated Cado as he was letting Issei come at him with a flurry of punches that he simply dodged which frustrated Issei even more.

"I have friends you ass! And people don't respect me because pretty boys like you are always stealing the spotlight from guys like me!" Shouted Issei as his boost went off and he started to strike harder and faster. Yet Cado still didn't seem fazed by the boys attempts to strike him.

"You mean those two clowns who toss you to the wolves whenever you get caught peeping and make a break for it while you suffer. Yeah real friends they are. And the reason you have no 'spotlight' is because no one sees anything worthwhile about a pervert who can only stare at a girls chest and not care about anything else." Stated the Saiyan coldly which made Issei freeze for a moment in which Cado took the opportunity to land a harsh right hook to the teens face and send him to the ground with the saiyan standing over him.

"What do you expect me to do then? Everyone in school already sees me as trash and no amount of words from you or anyone else will change their opinion of me." Asked the holder of the Welsh dragon a little sourly.

He knew Cado's words were true and that he was looked down on because of his own actions and the company he keeps. But what could he possibly do now to change it as it has already been too long, in his mind at least, for them to change their opinions of him. Hell, even his own mother was ashamed of his blatant perversion!

"Then change their minds with action Hyoudou. Anyone can simply say something and not mean it, but no one can argue with actions. Now get up, we still got some training to finish!" Declared Cado as he sent a pulse of power that blew the hair on Issei's head back.

Despite the show of power Issei was not scared, no instead he found himself inspired by the Saiyan's words. Simple they may be they were nonetheless true and Issei now had a new drive. He would not only train to protect those he cared for like Asia and the others, but he would also strive to better himself so that when others looked at him they didn't see a hopeless pervert, but a strong fighter that they could respect and count on when they needed him.

"Let's stop talking and start training then Cado-san. I can't hope to get stronger by standing around after all!" Declared Issei as he rushed the now grinning Saiyan much faster than before.

While this was going on the other members of the peerage were watching on with small smiles on their faces as the [Pawn] interacted with the Tim,e Patroller.

"Ara ara it seems Cado-kun has given our little Issei some inspiration Buchou." Said Akeno as she watched the two trade blows.

Rias didn't respond to her [Queen's] comment as she was more concerned with observing Cado as he once again sent Issei flying with a well placed kick. It was both frustrating and endearing how Cado was able to find common ground with just about everyone in her peerage. While he may only be staying with her due to an agreement with her brother she couldn't help but be thankful for him training her and her peerage even though he didn't need to. Not only that but he was also helping to change her [Pawn] away from his perverted tendencies which even she thought was impossible. Truly Saiyan's were an interesting and surprising breed.

 _'You truly are something special Cado-kun and I can't wait to learn so much more about you.'_ Thought the crimson haired devil as she smiled fondly at the sight of Cado encouraging Issei to get up and continue fighting again.

Kiba, Koneko and Asia were also quite pleased with Cado's words to Issei as they could all see that despite his perversion he had a good heart. It was due to his blatant perversity that people tended to overlook that part of him but with Cado's ehlp he may just redeem himself. Koneko wasn't as hopeful in this but at the very least Cado would be able to bring the Boosted Gear wielder to the point where she wouldn't need to beat him down every few minutes in order to curb his perverse actions.

Ophis meanwhile still sat away from the main group but her gaze was focused solely on Cado as he trained the newest Red Dragon Emperor. He was an enigma to her and that made her both weary and intrigued by his actions and power. She had been around since practically the beginning of this universe and never one met or seen anyone like the Saiyan. He truly was one of a kind.

At that moment, if one looked close enough, they may have been able to see the small ghost of a smile that appeared from the normally emotionless looking Dragon God.

 **Review and/or PM me!**


End file.
